


多芬他爸和梦龙他爸

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	多芬他爸和梦龙他爸

95  
c先生打开家门的时候，b先生正站在客厅里，抬眼看了一眼几日没见的人，“回来了？”，眸子又垂下去，安安静静地走到c先生身后去拉他放在门外的行李箱

c先生单手搂着b先生的腰，“昨晚没睡好？”，轻轻地在b先生的额角落下一个吻

“还好”，他一点都不好，他没有像往常一样在c先生打开门的刹那跑过去扑进c先生的怀里，“我煮了粥，喝点再睡吧”

坐了一晚上飞机的人，现在全身都散发着疲惫，抬手揉了下自己的鼻梁骨，“你吃了吗，再陪我吃点”

“我吃过了”，b先生先把行李箱推到两个人的衣帽间，然后再走到厨房去看锅里煮的粥

“谁又惹我家宝宝不开心了？”，c先生从身后抱住b先生，下巴垫在b先生的肩上，侧过头去亲b先生的脸颊，凑过去的嘴唇因为b先生不可察觉的闪躲停留在半空中

这个时候再看不出来b先生这是对自己有气，c先生就是傻子了，他把自己这几天在国外做的事情迅速在脑海里捋顺了一遍，绝对没有做过惹b先生不开心的事，昨天上飞机前还好好的跟自己撒娇，怎么今天睡了一觉就变了个脾气，“怎么了？”

b先生手里握着勺子搅着粥，“没怎么啊”

“我又惹你了？”

“没有，你别瞎想”

c先生最受不了b先生这种冷暴力，这比b先生骂他一顿还让他心里憋屈，他自己在旁边胡思乱想，挠心肝似的难受

“你先去坐好”，“啊！”突然的腾空让b先生惊慌失措，倒挂在c先生肩膀上浑身的血液都在倒流，手紧紧抓着c先生的胳膊，担心他一个不留神就把自己扔地上，“你把我放下来！”

c先生连去房间的心思都没有，直接把人从厨房扛出来扔在客厅沙发上，b先生的腰磕到一个坚硬的物体上，眉毛轻皱在一起，手探到身后想去拿开罪魁祸首，却被c先生腾空抓住按到头顶上，整个人骑到他身上

应该是家里的哪只狗调皮叼来的遥控器，b先生忍着后腰上的疼痛想。那东西正硌着他的腰椎，他那里前两年练舞的时候受过伤

c先生一只手卡住b先生的下巴，他眼睛猩红，眼球里布满红血丝，b先生觉得他应该是生气大过红眼航班的疲惫

b先生看着自己身上这只发狂到下一秒就要咬人的狼狗，“你下去”，他声音温温润润的，眼睛也波澜不惊，一点没有生气的样子

c先生最受不得他这个样子，就像是暴风雨的前兆，b先生越冷静，他越暴躁，因为b先生可能突然就给他来一场暴风雨

b先生动了两下，动弹不得，他被c先生牢牢的压在身下，“你别闹了”

“我闹？！我坐了一晚上飞机，刚才回来的路上，我还琢磨着等会吃了饭要抱着你睡一觉，迫不及待打开咱家的门就看到你冷着一张脸给我看，一路上的开心立马被你浇了一盆冷水，你跟我这儿摆脸子，还说我闹了？！”，他掐住b先生下巴的手用了几分力，居高临下的看着身下的人，像是下一秒就能把b先生生吞活剥了

b先生直勾勾地看着c先生那双往日里含情脉脉的桃花眼不说话，他面无表情的时候挺让c先生心寒的，他知道自己这样特让c先生无奈，他自己都不知道c先生做错了什么，c先生马不停蹄赶回来，还不就是为了早点看到他

c先生嘴上没说，可是b先生心里明白，他俩很多时候把为对方做的事情当做一种习惯，犯不着刻意去说“你看我多爱你，为了见你，我下了戏就往家赶”这种话，c先生现在肯定心里能把自己这几天在国外做的所有事捋顺一遍，然后再想想自己是不是哪句话说错了，还是多看了谁一眼

多芬和梦龙听到客厅的动静，“汪汪”叫着争先恐后的跑出来，看到沙发上的两个主人，大概是判别出来c先生正在欺负b先生，两只狗不约而同的跑过来咬c先生的黑色运动短裤

他从进门到现在，衣服还没来得及换，身上挂着的那件黑色运动外套正七扭八歪挂在身上，摘掉帽子的头发因为没做发型此刻也是乱糟糟的

b先生的心一下子就软了，他了解太多这个人的模样，这个人器宇轩昂、彬彬有礼的时候，与他并肩站在舞台上光芒四射的时候，弹着吉他对他一个人说“宝宝，我爱你”的时候，左手拿着锅铲哄他起床的时候，紧紧攥着他的手跟父母说会照顾好他的时候... ...但是每一次为他发狂的时候最让他心动

“疼了”，他皮肤娇嫩，c先生手心的茧子磨的他下巴上红了一片，他一喊疼，c先生立刻就松了手，刚刚狂犬病发作的大狼狗又瞬间变成了软趴趴的奶狗，手指摩挲着b先生的下巴

c先生最近在练肌肉，体重上升了些，b先生被他压得难受，费力地推了推身上的人，语气温柔着说，“腰硌得慌，你下去”

c先生还没跟b先生说明白，他不从b先生身上下去，手摸到b先生的腰下摸出来家里电视的遥控器，两只狗还在沙发边上舔他腿，他把遥控器扔到沙发角，多芬和梦龙被吸引了视线，跑过去抢遥控器

“我又怎么招惹你了？”，c先生像一只跟主人撒娇的奶狗扑到b先生身上，啃他的脖子，用力在锁骨周围嘬出来好几个草莓印，b先生由着他折腾，他也觉得自己矫情了，矫情个什么劲儿呢，这个人不是正爱着他吗？

等c先生亲够了，b先生拍着他后背，“先去把粥喝了”

刷好碗又一个人站在洗碗池旁发呆，一碗普普通通的白粥到了c先生那里就是人间美味，心里暗暗下决心：下一次要学着给那个傻子做海鲜粥

b先生心里也挺难受的，c先生现在穿着睡衣从浴室里出来，路过他直接自己钻进了被子里，以前每次两个人隔几天才能见面，c先生一定迫不及待按着他好好折腾一番，b先生尴尬的站在房间里，一只手扶着身侧的桌角，等了几分钟才想起来帮c先生拉上窗帘

临近中午光线刺眼的房间立刻又变成了黑夜，b先生借着微弱的光亮自己走到床边，看了眼c先生的后脑勺，上床钻进被子里，他没敢弄出声音，但是c先生心里有事，b先生在房间里细小的动静都能被他放大，他翻个身把b先生搂进怀里，“别生气了”

这怀抱温热舒服，b先生又往里钻了钻，脸埋在c先生的胸口，听他胸腔里发出震动的声音，“跟你说对不起，行吗”

b先生觉得c先生好笑，这个人是不是恋爱脑啊，都不知道自己错在哪里就在一个劲儿的道歉，“你知道你错在哪里吗”，声音闷闷地问c先生

c先生没敢说他不知道，他又不敢瞎猜，抱着b先生不说话

“错在你太爱我了”，b先生说完之后，寻着c先生心脏的位置隔着睡衣的面料轻轻的咬了一口，“朴灿烈，操我”

他能感觉到c先生的性器埋在自己身体里的每一次冲撞都是在发泄从进门到现在的怒火，那东西烫的他内穴不断在收缩，那是因为他一句话而天雷勾地火的结果，他甚至清晰的熟悉上面每一寸筋络的走向，磨着他的内壁，叫喧着他们有多契合

他的手指都被顶着使不上力气，用力攀上c先生的那张俊脸，细细的描摹他皱在一起的眉尖，“别生气了... ...嗯啊... ...梦见你跟人跑了”

是他又矫情了，不过就是个梦，梦里跟人跑了，醒来他不就回来了吗，见到人了又开始梦里梦外分不清，平白给两个人添了堵

最后一股滚烫射在身体里，烫得他手指抠在c先生胳膊上的肌肉里，他听c先生压着嗓子在他耳边说，“傻子”


End file.
